It is known that certain shellfish, for example geoducks (Panope generosa of the Lamellibranchia class of Mollusca), can be planted as seedlings in the seafloor and grown there until harvested. Geoduck planting has been carried out by several methods. Seedlings have been planted by simply dumping them overboard from a boat. The survival rate of the seedlings using such method is low, in part because they are subject to various predators, such as crabs and starfish, before they can bury themselves in the seafloor. Geoduck seedlings have also been planted by hand, one at a time, a method that is slow and labour intensive.
The survival rate of planted seedlings is directly related to the planting method and to the protection provided after planting. It also depends on the handling of the seedlings during the 48 hour period after removal of the seedlings from the nursery. It has been found that transport, handling and a change of environment can cause shellfish seedlings to fall into a prolonged state of inactivity and shock.
It is accordingly desirable to provide an apparatus for planting shellfish seedlings efficiently and quickly, while handling them in a gentle and non-injurious manner, and for providing protection for them after planting.